


all good things (come to an end)

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек впервые не видит выхода, он не знает, что следует сказать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all good things (come to an end)

– Он никогда не будет выполнять _твои_ приказы.

Он не часть стаи.

Он человек.

Он уже не боится тебя.

Он видит твои ошибки.

Дерек знает все это. И собственные промахи забыть не так уж легко.

Стайлз сидит напротив него. Его лицо Дереку незнакомо. В глазах холодная злость, брови сердито опущены, губы сжаты и это не просто недовольство очередным шагом Дерека. Это недовольство ситуацией в целом.

Сколько раз Дерек думал о таком раскладе. Сколько раз он фантазировал, что будет делать Стайлз. 

Обычно, Дерек видел его орущим, даже пытающимся сделать несколько ударов.

В реальности Стайлз молчит. Его сердце бьется ровно. Он почти не двигается, лишь сглатывает. Даже это у него выходит тихо.

Дерек впервые не видит выхода, он не знает, что следует сказать. Или сделать. И чего делать _не_ стоит.

Именно поэтому он тянется к Стайлзу. Ожидания Дерека оправдываются. Стайлз отшатывается от его руки. Сердце начинает биться чуть чаще. Глубоко вдохнув, Дерек понимает – еще несколько секунд и Стайлза прорвет.

– И ты действительно хочешь покончить с _этим_ вот так?

Дерек скользит взглядом по искаженному злобой и обидой лицу. Подбородок Стайлза дрожит. Дерек вспоминает, сколько раз срывал с губ Стайлза хриплые выдохи. Тогда у Стайлза тоже дрожал подбородок.

– Так нужно.

– Кому? Тебе? Проще будет, да, Дерек? Ну скажи же мне? Я ведь не ребенок уже.

Ты давно не ребенок. И это _моя_ вина. Я отнял у тебя детство.

– Будет лучше. Для тебя, для меня и стаи. Для всех, Стайлз.

– Похоже на сброс лишнего груза. 

Стайлз отворачивается. Дерек снова тянется к нему, но опускает руку. Нельзя.

Теперь _нельзя_.

– Но как же я? Ты подумал обо мне?

– Все наладится.

– Ни черта не наладится. Господи, да ты сам то себе _веришь_?

Они стоят лицом к лицу, Дерек видит блестящие от слез глаза Стайлза. 

– Стайлз.

– Заткнись!

Стайлз выдыхает глубоко и трет лицо руками, заставляет бледные щеки покраснеть, вытирает слезы. Пытается придти в норму. Дерек хотел бы, чтобы все было проще.

– Конечно, ведь через полгода _вы_ свалите. И спустя пару лет ты и не вспомнишь обо мне.

Дереку хотелось бы этого. Хотелось бы исполнения обвинений. 

Но его и Стайлза связывает эта красная нить, она больно впивается в шею и не дает дышать. Ее переплеты струятся под ребрами у Дерека.   
Ему так сильно нужен Стайлз. 

До боли.

Просто сейчас опасно. И Дереку лучше расстаться со Стайлзом до того, как будет слишком поздно.

– Мне жаль.

– Какой же ты ублюдок.

Стайлз остается в его доме. Спит в его постели. В первый и последний раз _без_ Дерека рядом.

Утром Дерек подвозит Стайлза до дома. 

Действительно сильно Дерек старается лишь не смотреть на измученное лицо Стайлза, не спавшего всю ночь.

Они даже не прощаются. 

Стайлз просто вылезает и бредет к дому. У него на голове капюшон, голова низко опущена.

Дерек уезжает, стоит Стайлзу закрыть за собой входную дверь.

В груди давит с неимоверной силой. Дереку едва удается сдержать волка. 

Единственной надеждой в голове Дерека бьется мысль:

Стайлз никогда не будет выполнять _его_ приказы.


End file.
